


Dead Limbs Waking

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Double Drabble, Gen, magical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's ironic, Charles thinks, that he has wanted this, begged for this, prayed for this and now all he wants is for it to stop. This, this feels like a numb limb waking, only a thousand times worse. (Fantasy-AU, double-drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Limbs Waking

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ I do not own any part of the X-Men universe. Written for the joy of writing, not to make profit.
> 
> Got this idea when my leg fell asleep. The healer is Erik, of course. Fantasy-AU.

It's ironic, Charles thinks, that he has wanted this, _begged_ for this, _prayed_ for this and now all he wants is for it to stop.

When the healer had told him it would hurt, he had thought of sharp, fiery pain, like that day his back broke.  
But this, this feels like a numb limb waking, only a thousand times worse. It feels like his legs and back being shredded by tiny claws and for a moment he is sure he is dying.

Then the pain recedes as suddenly as it came and he is left lying there, breathing hard, skin damp with sweat and tear tracks on his cheeks.

The healers gaunt face looms over him, metal-coloured eyes cold and unforgiving. Charles opens his mouth to speak, just as a sharp flash of pain travels up his leg.

...His _leg_.

Eyes wide, Charles scrambles to sit up -and he is able to _sit up_ , with no hands to help but his own- and glances at his legs.

A long, thin cut is marring the left one. The knife in the healer's hand is tinged red.

There's no outrage, no indignation, just mad, unbound laughter bubbling up and spilling over.


End file.
